


The Forgotten Sister

by DiamondPanda48



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I can’t tag, family life, fluff in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPanda48/pseuds/DiamondPanda48
Summary: Cornelia is going to her sister Eliza’s home in New York City. She meets somebody who takes her by storm. So what does she do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was REALLY hard to write because it’s next to impossible to find personal information about Cornelia, which is why I can only vaguely estimate dates. I tried to by historically accurate, but I made a lot up because there’s no good account of this happening.

     Cornelia.

     Catherine.

     The overlooked Schuyler sisters.

     Cornelia supposed that it made sense. Their sisters were beautiful and grown. All married. All happy as it was.

     But there was something else that seemed much too incomplete to overlook. That, in Cornelia’s eyes, was a signal of incompetence on her part. But what was it? She didn’t yet know.

     Her parents were kind. They assured her that she would one day be complete. They had constantly told her that she would be fine. But that never seemed to be the apparent case.

     Her case seemed fine. She was young, beautiful, and witty, much like her sister, Angelica, but no man had seemed to be a fit for her. Of course, numerous men had given marriage offers to her. She was, after all, a Schuyler daughter who was from one of the wealthiest families in the new America. Surely one of them would be perfect.

     She would soon be visiting her sister Eliza and her husband, late treasury secretary Alexander Hamilton. He was incredibly famous and she frequently heard news about him. She even read the entirety of The Federalist, which was written anonymously by him and James Madison and John Jay. She got let in on the fact that he wrote them because of her parents speaking about them. But there were rumors going around about an affair with Angelica. She personally didn’t see how that could be possible, considering the fact that she was still with her husband in London. There were also rumors that he was somehow embezzling state funds. She privately agreed with her sister’s reassurance that that matter was a complete lie made up by Hamilton’s enemies.

     She was excited to see them. Of course, seeing Angelica was next to impossible. Eliza rarely visited, but a few years ago, her children had stayed because of the yellow fever epidemic going around Philadelphia. Both her and Hamilton had come by to pick them up, which was incredibly sad for Caty especially, since she always had a special fondness for children. Peggy, on the other hand, visited them often. The Rensselaer Mansion was nearby.

     She missed her two oldest sisters. She had fond memories of Angelica looking over her when she was little before she moved. She remembered Eliza making her patterned fabrics for her clothes and blankets. They were all so joyous to have another sister. It was also a tense time, though. She was born at the dawn of the American Revolution. Her father went off to war while she was an infant. The rest of her family joined the war effort and began consuming less of just about everything for the soldiers. It had been terrifying for tiny baby Cornelia when the British had taken New York. 

      She had always been second in life. The second round of Schuyler sisters. The second wittiest. The second thing to get attention during the war.

     She needed somebody to make her feel first.

     Sure, she was Caty’s idol, but it wasn’t much, considering that she was the baby of the family.

     She kept thinking about her life until her mother called, “Cornelia, the carriage is ready! Are you going or not?”

     She jumped up from her chair and checked herself in the large mirror. She looked good enough.

     “Cornelia, what is taking so long?” her mother yelled, her patience wearing thin. “Even Caty came down before you did!”

     Cornelia hurried down the steps and made her way to the door. Caty looked sad. She would have nobody to accompany her while Cornelia was away.

     He mother, on the other hand, looked livid. “Cornelia, what kind of man would want you? Your curls are going flat, your dress is wrinkled, and you cannot even make it down the stairs on time!” She took a part of Cornelia’s dress in her hands and smoothed the hardly creased fabric. “Much better.”

     Cornelia winced. This was not a time to make her mother angry. Especially since she could use that point.

     “Mama, I do apologize. I was simply making sure that I had packed everything,” she lied. “I had gotten on my hand and knees because I feared that I had forgotten my sewing needles.”

     Her mother seemed to believe her. She asked a servant if all the bags were packed and went out to the carriage.

     Cornelia was admiring the favorable weather before Caty said, “I’m going to miss your presence here. I’ll have to deal with Mama and Papa alone.”

     Cornelia embraced her sister. “It’ll only be for a month,” she said, looking out the window. Her mother was still fussing over the carriage. “I’ll write often.”

     “Say hello to Angelica for me.” She put a hand in her pocket and pulled out an elaborately embroidered handkerchief. “I promised her that I would make her a nice handkerchief last time she came because money in her family was running quite light.”

     Cornelia took the fabric in her hand and examined it carefully. It was a creamy white with colorful flowers dancing on it. The metallic threads seemed to bend light. The shading was exceptional. “Caty, you’ve quite improved on your embroidery skills,” she said and carefully folded it to fit in her pocket.

     Caty beamed at the warm praise from her sister and asked, “Do you think Anne* would like it? I spent a couple weeks getting it right.”

     “What kind of young girl would dislike your exceptional handiwork?” Cornelia inquired.

     Caty gently laughed and gestured towards the door.

     “Goodbye, dear sister,” Cornelia sighed.

     “Goodbye as well, dear sister,” Caty responded.

     Cornelia stepped out the door. Her servants helped her into the comfortable carriage. Her mother smiled as the carriage began moving. She waved to her mother and to Caty, who was waving through the window.

     Cornelia watched the Pastures fade into the distance. “Goodbye Albany,” she whispered softly.

                            ⚜️⚜️⚜️

     12 hours later, she arrived. She exhaled a breath of relief. It had been such a long journey, she was eager to have a meal and sleep in a bed.

     She got out of the carriage and stepped on solid ground. The sky was quickly darkening. She had left at 8 am. It was now nearing 8:15 pm.

     She had arrived. The Hamiltons lived in a comfortable house which they had moved into recently. It was certainly large enough to fit the seven Hamiltons and Fanny.

     A maid came out from the house and greeted Cornelia. Soon after, her sister Eliza followed, giving Cornelia a hug while saying, “Are you alright?”

     “Quite so, dear sister,” she laughed. “Though I feel as though my legs have turned to stone.”

     “You really must take a walk, then,” Eliza responded.

     “Not before having food, dear sister,” Cornelia said while Eliza lead her inside. “For you know that I am unable to function without it.”

     Eliza dreamily looked at her, as if remembering a distant event. “Ah, yes. I remember. You used to keep us up until the early hours with your crying.” Cornelia blushed furiously. Her parents tormented her with that already. Peggy also told her stories about how ridiculously loud she had been.

      They walked into the home. It was comfortably decorated. There were a couple wooden blocks on the ground, which Cornelia nearly tripped over. Eliza sighed, mumbling, “John’s fault. I spoke to him this morning and told him that he really had to put away his toys.”

     “What could you expect?” Cornelia laughed. “How old is he now?”

     “Nearly four, but it seems like he still acts like he’s two,” Eliza responded with a smile.

     Cornelia looked around. The Hamiltons had settled down well after moving back from Philadelphia.

     Philip had recently come back from boarding school. He was sitting on a wooden chair near the empty fireplace with a candle. He seemed to be studying a textbook.

     Eliza watched her son study before turning away. “He always is like this. Studying every waking moment. Exactly like his father. He’s going to King’s in two years.”

     Philip heard his mother speak. He turned his head and his face broke into a smile. “Aunt Cornelia!” He exclaimed while getting up from his chair. “It’s been far too long.”

     “Philip, I will request that you call me Cornelia and not  _aunt,”_  Cornelia told him, marveling at how much of a gentleman he was. And to think that he was only 6 years younger than she was. “It makes me sound much too old. You wouldn’t call your darling aunt old, am I correct?” She said in a mock stern voice.

     “Of course, Cornelia,” Philip said with a playful smirk. His mother couldn’t help but grin.

     Eliza interrupted while still grinning like a person who had gone mad, “That’s quite enough.” Philip’s face went back to the gentleman’s expression. “Philip, please put the book down and play with your younger brothers. They have been playing up there for hours and it’s far past their bedtimes. You will be able to study tomorrow.”

     “Yes, Mama,” Philip responded. He blew out the candle and put the book in a wooden bookcase. He then went upstairs. Cornelia heard him scolding his younger brothers and them whining. Eliza looked exasperated.

      “They never do anything but play,” Eliza rubber her temples. “It’s an absolute madhouse in here,” she said while gesturing for Cornelia to sit down at the dining table. There was a noticeable green stain on the tablecloth. Eliza seemed to notice Cornelia looking at it. “That’s a stain from yesterday. James spilled his pea soup on the tablecloth and I hadn’t found the time to clean it.”

     Cornelia looked at her poor sister in pity. She had 6 children to look after. Was this really what being a mother was like? If so, she  didn’t really want to get married anymore.

     “How do you stay sane?” Cornelia asked Eliza in awe.

     Eliza immediately without a thought, answered, “Love.”

     Cornelia hadn’t expected that answer. She thought that her sister and every woman who had children had some sort of magical power that could keep them sane. Apparently not.

     Before Cornelia could think of a response, she heard a man’s voice call, “Eliza? Has Cornelia arrived!”

     Eliza’s expression immediately brightened. “Yes, my love. She has arrived.”

     Cornelia heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs. She saw a man with hastily tied up auburn hair and large bags under his eyes come into the dining room.

     “Greetings, Cornelia. It has been far too long,” he said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

     Cornelia decided to go with a witty response. “Ah. So you’ve finally decided to peel your face off of a piece of paper. How unusual.”

     Hamilton looked genuinely offended. “How... nice,” he finally said after an awkward moment of silence.

     Cornelia, realizing the effect of her words, reassured him, “I was simply teasing.”

     Hamilton’s expression softened. Eliza put a hand on his shoulder. He responded, “You had me worried for a moment, dear sister,” before adding, “You sounded so much like your eldest sister.”

     She instantly knew he meant Angelica. She’d been compared to her more times than she could count, and she hardly ever saw her. It brought down some bitterness upon her.

     Eliza said, “We should show her her room, dear husband. Or should we let her sleep on the floor?”

     “Excuse me?” Cornelia made her voice sound extremely offended but also extremely fake.

     “Just teasing, dear sister,” Eliza smirked.

     The pair lead Cornelia to a guest room. It had large windows and the bed looked comfortable. The vanity also looked suitable. Both of them, however, looked apologetic.

    Hamilton nudged Eliza and Eliza mirrored his action. It wasn’t until Cornelia cleared her throat did Hamilton give up.

    “Cornelia...” his voice trailed off. Eliza nudged the man one final time and he continued, “This room is next to James and John’s room. Philip and Alexander Jr. are staying in the furthest away guest bedroom, which leaves you here. If you were wondering, Angelica and Fanny are not willing to share.”

     Cornelia let out a silent groan in her mind. She was going to be up all night if she slept here. But she couldn’t complain, not after being accepted by them.

     That’s when she remembered.

     “Anne. I must see her,” she said firmly. “Caty wanted me to give her something.”

     Eliza looked like she was about to object, but Hamilton said, “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

     Cornelia exited the room. She tried to guess which room was the girls’ room. Not the one right next to her. She went over to the door of the one that was across the hall and pressed her ear towards the door. She heard male voices saying inaudible things. She then concluded that the one closest to the children’s parents room.

     She gently knocked on the door. A girl, most likely 11, opened it. Fanny.

     “Aunt Cornelia!” She squealed. Her sister, Angelica came rushing to the door. Her reaction was the same as her foster sister’s.

     The girls went into the neat room and sat down in the corner.

     “I have a surprise for you,” she told them both. She knew that Fanny would be unhappy if she only gave the handkerchief to Angelica.

     “What is it?” They both asked at the same time.

     Cornelia dramatically took the handkerchief out of her dress pocket. Both girls admired it.

     “Aunt Caty made this for both of you,” she explained to the awestruck girls. “Don’t ruin it.”

     She gave them it and they felt its smoothness and careful stitches.

     Cornelia sneakily left when they were still looking at it.

     Perhaps her stay with the Hamiltons wouldn’t be quite as bad as she thought.


	2. Someone To Make Her Feel First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia finds somebody who makes her feel first. However, her father doesn’t approve with the match. She and her companion take matters into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this stuff actually happened. I made up the dialogue and account, but events did happen. I hope you enjoy! I actually found out that Cornelia met her husband during the winter, but I was too lazy to change it.

    The Hamilton home.

     Perhaps what the Schuyler Mansion had been like just when she had been born. Now, it was nearly empty except for her parents, Caty, and the servants.

     It was loud and crazy near the younger boys’ room, which is why Cornelia spent her time with the girls.

     Anne had definitely improved with her piano skills. That was a given. Fanny had taken an interest to needlework. Both girls loved each other like blood sisters.

     Cornelia wasn’t particularly interested in needlework or piano. Instead, she read and wrote stories. Her parents had told her dozens of times that writing stories was improper for young ladies like her, but she couldn’t help herself. She wrote daring love stories and heartfelt sonnets. She wrote tragic hero stories and happy fairy tales. She wrote poems and descriptions of the things around her.

     She was getting a cloth to wipe the blood away when Fanny had pricked her finger several times whilst embroidering a simple flower design when one of her dear sister’s maids came to her and said, “Miss Elizabeth wishes to speak with you.”

     She wondered what Eliza wanted her to do. Perhaps help one of the maids put food in the pantry or take out the washing to dry. She said, “Tell her that I will be there in a moment,” before going to wash the rag.

     The maid left and went upstairs. She continued to wonder what Eliza would want her to do. So far, she had been like a maid. Hamilton hadn’t been present much for the week she’d been there, so Eliza had to dedicate her time to taking care of the children. She supposed it made sense, but she longed for time exploring the lively city.

     She finished cleaning the rag and hung it up to dry outside. It was a nice day that seemed identical to when she arrived in New York City. The sun warmed her face. The swaying of the leaves from the trees calmed her. The birds singing made her recall a memory of when a bird perched onto her hand when she was young. It was almost as if she was the center, of only for a moment.

     Alas, this perfect utopia could not last. She remembered that Eliza wanted to speak with her and that she had to go back inside to do most likely more chores.

    She went up the stairs to where she thought Eliza would be. She went to the master bedroom first, where Eliza would most likely be. She would either be repairing the children’s clothing or cleaning up in there, Cornelia thought.

     She knocked on the door. Eliza’s voice responded, “Cornelia?”

     She was right. “Yes, Elizabeth?”

     “I was about to send for you myself,” she called. “You took far too long. You can come in.”

     Cornelia thought of her what her mother has said to her and winced. She was right. No man would want a wife who would always be late. Just another thing to worry about in the life of Cornelia Schuyler.

     She opened the door. Eliza was mending a stack of clothes while sitting in a chair next to a window. She looked up at Cornelia and smiled.

    “What does Mama think?” She asked Cornelia. “She hates lateness like the plague.” Cornelia blushed furiously. “It seems like you cannot help it, can you?”

     Feeling a bit humiliated, Cornelia said, “She tells me that I’ll never find a man.”

     Eliza thought for a moment. Then she laughed. “Did I ever tell you that she told me that as well? And look at where I reside now!”

     Cornelia let out a sigh of relief. Then she said, “Why did you call me here?” She asked. “Or were you simply bored?”

     “I know you’ve been unhappy here,” Eliza told her. “You’ve wanted to go outside and meet men who may be a match for you. Am I not correct?”

     How in the world did she know? Perhaps it was because she was an experienced mother, Cornelia thought, built to see unsaid emotion and intent.

     “How did you know?” Cornelia asked her in awe. She’d become so wise.

     “I was the same as you when I went to Morristown,” she simply said.

     Well, that was obvious. She should’ve known the answer to that.

     Brushing away that embarrassing moment, she said, “Where shall I go, then?”

     Eliza didn’t give a thought to her answer. “The market,” she responded. “The amount of people there is incredible and a sight to behold. It never ceases to amaze me at how many people decide to take a stroll around there. I also suppose that you brought money along with you.”

     Cornelia did bring money. Now that she thought of it, she really did need to purchase more paper. Another ink bottle would of her well. She was quickly burning through her supply. She was writing constantly. Love stories and adventurous tales. Tragic hero stories and heartfelt sonnets. Mystical poems and vivid descriptions of the world around her. She could also use extra ribbons for her hair.

     “Very well, then,” Cornelia replied. “Thank you, Elizabeth.”

     “It was no trouble,” Eliza kindly smiled. “Though, it was obvious that you were eager to get out.”

                                  ⚜️⚜️⚜️

     Eliza was correct. The market was so crowded that it was nearly impossible to walk three steps without bumping into another. There were women, children, and the occasional man in the crowd.

     She had made her way to the writing store after much struggle. She purchased some fine paper, the kind that Papa never let her use. She bought some cheap ink to make up for her indulgence in paper. She was looking for the tailor’s shop, where Eliza told her that the tailor sold ribbons, when she bumped into a tall man.

     “Oh!” Cornelia exclaimed, incredibly embarrassed. People around them were staring. “I beg your pardon.”

     She didn’t dare look at the man’s face. The man said to her, “Hello, Miss Schuyler.”

     Cornelia was shocked. How did he know that she was a Schuyler? Sure, Eliza lived in New York City, but she didn’t go out enough for the entire city to hear about her presence.

     “How do you know who I am?” Cornelia asked suspiciously, still not meeting the man’s face. “I don’t recognize you.”

     The man let out a hearty laugh. “I believe we met last week at your brother-in-law’s home. I was delivering a package from another family when the post was delayed.”

     She hardly remembered. She had opened the door, the man had said a few words to her, then went on his way. She didn’t even remember his name. She looked at his face. He wasn’t lying. He was the same young man with a large, stocky build and distinct facial details.

     “I do not recall your name,” Cornelia confessed.

     The man told her, “Washington Morton. Named after the General himself,” in a cocky tone that Cornelia immediately found endearing.

     Cornelia held out her hand for him to kiss. Her hand tingled where he kissed it.

     “I suppose you know who I am already, Mr. Morton,” Cornelia said, hoping to strike a conversation with him. She was beginning to fancy him.

     “Call me Washington, Miss Schuyler.”

     Cornelia let out a laugh that was similar to Washington’s. “Very well, but in turn, you must call me Cornelia.”

     He agreed to the deal. They sat down in a restaurant together. They began speaking to each other in a friendly manner.

     They ate their dinner* there and became friends. Cornelia was enjoying the man’s sarcastic and headstrong personality. He made her laugh easily.

     Afterwards, Cornelia remembered that she still had yet to go to the tailor’s store to pick up a few ribbons. She asked Washington, “Where is the tailor’s store? I really must pick up some hair ribbons.”

     “I believe that it’s around the corner, go forward a bit, then turn left twice,” Washington replied. “I am sorry that I must leave. My family will be expecting me.”

      Cornelia was sad to see him leave. She found the tailor’s shop and got her ribbons. But her mind was only focused on Washington.

     She arrived at the Hamilton home with a love-stricken grin and Fanny and Angelica laughing at her. Plus Eliza chuckling every moment when she saw her.

 

                                 ⚜️⚜️⚜️

     She was loving him.

     Loving every second with him. She needed to marry him. It couldn’t come fast enough.

                                 ⚜️⚜️⚜️

     He was bent down on one knee. She cried silent tears as he made a short speech, cocky but heartfelt.

     She said yes and collapsed into his arms.

                                 ⚜️⚜️⚜️

     No. No. NO. NO!

  ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Her father shook his head and said, “Get out of my home,” in a steely tone that she had never heard from him. “You are clearly misfit for my daughter, who has become lost to her senses because of your bewitchment,” he pointed to the door. “Never speak to my daughter again. One of my servants will escort you to a boat to New York City.”

     Washington was crying. Cornelia was wailing. She rushed towards Washington and grasped his arm through her blinding tears. She clung onto him as if he were her lifeline, her only connection to the world. Her father scowled and tore them apart. Her father opened the door to outside and shoved her beloved out the door with pure fury in his face.

     Cornelia screamed out of sorrow and betrayal. Her own father did that to him. The one and only man she dearly loved. She couldn’t marry him. She would never know love again.

     She screamed for what seemed like an eternity. Her throat felt like it would rip apart from all the effort. But she continued screaming.

     Her Washington. Her beloved. Her man. Gone with the wind. She wasn’t allowed to see him again, to feel his hands on her face, telling her that he would dedicate himself to her. That would only be a fantasy for the rest of Cornelia’s days. A memory that would haunt her forever.

     Her father found a maid that soothed Cornelia’s crying. In truth, she was so heartbroken that she could no longer cry. Only dryly sob and scream.

     Her father said when she rushed past him to get outside, to somehow find her darling, “That man will be long gone by now. Perhaps it will teach you a lesson to not be smitten with the first man you meet. I will see to you thanking me for saving you from that monster. He would’ve dishonored us all. Other than that, you are NEVER to contact him again. Is that understood?” Her father raised his voice tremendously at the last sentence.

     She wailed miserably and ran out the door faster than she ever had. She found a large bush and sobbed behind it so her father wouldn’t discover her.

     Hours later, the heartbroken Cornelia Schuyler, who so desperately wished to become Cornelia Morton, was still sobbing her heart out. Her pain came in droves, each one becoming worse. She couldn’t live without him, couldn’t her father see that? She quickly made up her mind. She would need to write to Washington. They needed to elope.

     Caty found her muttering, “I need to elope,” when dinner was ready. She sadly thought about her sister’s pain.

                                  ⚜️⚜️⚜️

     It was the day. She would need to escape so quickly, she wouldn’t be caught by her parents. She had always fantasized as a young girl that her wedding would be with her siblings and her father taking her down the aisle. Now, she knew what love felt like. A helpless yearning to be with her companion. A single strand connecting her to him forever. She was willing to give up that fantasy for her Washington.

     She wore a simple dress that was small and light, perfect for her grand escape. She tried to make herself look as attractive as possible for the occasion nevertheless. She had curled her hair, done her makeup, and made her stays as tight as they would go around her.

     She saw a carriage coming. Washington would be arriving soon.

     She felt guilty beyond belief for her sister. She had denied her promise to herself to elope when Caty had asked her. She would be alone, with her parents questioning her about how much she knew about the ordeal. She winced at the thought of how her sweet little Kitty would suffer and miss her.

     She eyed the approaching carriage, ensuring that it indeed was Washington’s carriage.

     It was now or nothing.

     Her parents were still asleep. Caty was in the room next door. And Washington was outside, his beautiful face searching for her window. He found it and waved. Cornelia followed suit. It felt like the days when they had just meet, attempting to discreetly demonstrate their love to each other. She opened her window. Washington called, “Cornelia! Jump out! It’s much too risky to open the door!”

     She fully opened her bedroom window and took one last glance at it. She would leave her entire life behind for the pursuit of her love. It was worth it.

     She made her way out of the window, feet first. She looked at her darling’s face. It was full of love and encouragement. She slid out.

     For a terrible moment, she thought that she would die. Die so close to marriage.

     Then, she felt arms around her.

     Her Washington’s.

     He lead her to his carriage. She had left her mother and father a letter, and hoped that they would understand.

     Cornelia watched the Pastures fade into the distance. “Goodbye, Albany,” she softly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *At that time, lunch was called dinner and what we now call dinner was supper.
> 
> This is my first fanfic with more than one part. I hope you liked it. I’m single, so I don’t know what relationship love feels like, but I tried. Thanks to Bhurr, Sir on Hamilton Amino for the inspiration! Kudos and constructive criticism in the comments are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hamilton called his sister-in-law Angelica Anne in a letter before, so perhaps he called his daughter Anne sometimes too. I just thought that Caty would call Angelica something more affectionate.
> 
> Yeah. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and constructive criticism in the comment are both greatly appreciated. Special thanks to Bhurr, Sir on Hamilton Amino for the inspiration.


End file.
